


Let's Run Away, Just the Two of us

by hermionemonica



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Carnival, F/M, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemonica/pseuds/hermionemonica
Summary: Marinette turned to look ahead at her friends. They were easily about ten steps ahead of them. And Adrien was right, they were quite engrossed in what seemed to be a very animated conversation.Would it be such a bad idea to ditch them?“Let's do it,” Marinette whispered.“What?” Adrien probably had not expected her to be convinced so easily. His face split into a huge grin. “Really?”“Yes! Come on!” And she tugged him away by his hand into the crowd.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Let's Run Away, Just the Two of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clslovegood47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/gifts).



When Alya and Nino had got together, nobody had been happier than Marinette. Even today, she liked to pride herself on being their biggest shipper. Marinette loved her friends, individually and together. 

But she did not like it as much when she had to tag along with them on their dates. 

It wasn't that they made her feel left out. Actually, they tried to include her so much that she kept feeling like she was interfering in their couple time. And Marinette did not like that. 

Not today though. Alya and Nino walked ahead, leaving Marinette to walk alongside the other person who had come along - Adrien. Marinette was almost convinced that they were doing it on purpose. Now whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was something Marinette wasn't very sure about. 

When they had made the plan of going to the carnival on the weekend, neither of them had really believed that Adrien would be able to make it. Probably not even Adrien. But somehow, Adrien's father had eventually given in. Which was why he was there with them today, disguised in a cap and sunglasses. 

If only she had prepared for this situation beforehand. After sharing a few words, it was starting to get kind of uncomfortably quiet. 

A few moments later, she heard Adrien’s voice. “They are kind of too involved in themselves, don't you think?” 

It took Marinette a little by surprise. “What?” 

“Nino and Alya,” Adrien said. “They don't really seem to notice much of what's around them.” 

There was a strange glint in Adrien's eyes.  Marinette could not place it, but it almost seemed...  _ mischievous?  _

“Um, I guess?” 

The corner of Adrien’s mouth curved a little in a smirk as he whispered, “Let's ditch them.” 

Marinette would have probably shouted had Adrien not put his hand over her mouth right before she did. 

After he removed his hand, she managed to whisper back urgently, “What are you saying?” 

“Come on, they won’t even notice! And it'll be fun!” He had an adorable expression on his face that was almost impossible to say no to. 

Marinette turned to look ahead at her friends. They were easily about ten steps ahead of them. And Adrien was right, they were quite engrossed in what seemed to be a very animated conversation. 

_ Would it be such a bad idea to ditch them?  _

“Let's do it,” Marinette whispered. 

“What?” Adrien probably had not expected her to be convinced so easily. His face split into a huge grin. “Really?” 

“Yes! Come on!” And she tugged him away by his hand into the crowd. 

.

Once they were pretty certain that they had left their friends far behind, Marinette and Adrien stopped running to take a breather. They plopped onto a bench, as they panted to get the air back into their lungs. 

A couple of seconds later, they looked at each other at the same time and burst into laughter. 

“So,” Adrien started, wiping a tear away from his eyes, “that was fun.” 

Marinette smiled in response. “Do you want to go on a ride?” 

Adrien did not reply for a few seconds. 

“What is the matter?” She asked. 

Adrien hesitated a little before replying. “Actually, I have never been on carnival rides before...” 

Marinette's eyes widened in surprise. She noticed how Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “We don't have to go on a ride if you don't want to,” she spoke softly. “We can do something else?” 

At that, Adrien turned to look at her. Marinette could not help the blush that came onto her cheeks as the corners of his lips curved up in the softest smile. “No, I think I would like to go on a ride with you.” 

Marinette smiled back widely. “Let's go then.” 

.

Several rides later, Marinette was the one who had to beg Adrien to stop. The boy was definitely nervous during his first couple of rides (he hugged Marinette so tightly on his first time on the Scrambler that she almost fell over), but gradually, he started getting into it. 

But eventually, Marinette had to put her foot down. It surely was difficult to say no to Adrien as he tugged at her arm with the enthusiasm of a kid, but if Marinette didn't stop now, her stomach might not be too happy about it. 

“Why don't we do something else?” She panted, forcing a smile. 

Adrien's face fell, and Marinette was almost starting to regret her words. But then he squeezed her hand lightly and whispered in a concerned voice, “Are you okay, Marinette?” 

“Yeah, just a little out of breath.” 

“Oh.” He looked around in confusion, then stood up on his tiptoes and cranes his neck to look over the crowd. “Ah!” Adrien exclaimed, and stood back to his normal height. “Do you want to have some ice cream?” 

Marinette could definitely use some ice cream right now. 

“Sure.” 

“Come on.” Adrien turned around and crouched slightly. “Get on my back, I'll carry you.” 

Marinette felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. “Oh no no no no!” She leapt backwards, lost her balance and would have probably fallen over if Adrien hadn’t somehow lunged and caught her in his arms. 

_ That boy had some reflexes! _ How did he even know that she was about the fall over when he had his back turned to her? 

The only problem? He was currently cradling her in his arms, and that was doing nothing to help her regain her composure. 

“I am okay!” Marinette almost screamed as she stood back on her feet and pushed Adrien away. 

“See?” Adrien raised his eyebrows at her. “You are in no position to walk on your own. You have to let me carry you.” 

As Marinette hesitated, he added, “Don't worry! I can hold you up alright!” And to prove his point, he flexed his biceps in a very Chat Noir-esque manner, making Marinette giggle. 

Eventually, Marinette had to give in. With her cheeks blazing, she let Adrien guide him onto his back. And as she nervously wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance, Adrien gleefully gave her a piggy-back ride to Andre's ice-cream stall. 

Marinette was still extremely embarrassed as they sat beside each other, silently eating their ice-creams. Adrien probably noticed, because she could feel him fidgeting around a lot more than usual. 

A few moments later, Adrien spoke up again. “Let's go play some games after this!” 

Marinette nodded silently. 

. 

“Which one should I win for you, my Pr- Marinette?” Adrien looked over his shoulder as he got ready to throw the loop. Luckily, Marinette did not seem to notice his almost slip-up. 

Marinette stifled a little laugh at Adrien’s excitement. Taking one look over the toys, she decided. “The Chat Noir plushie.” 

Thank God he was turned away from her, otherwise he would have a hard time explaining to her why he blushed so deeply at that. 

“Alright, Chat Noir, here we come!” 

The first time was a miss. The second time was an even bigger miss. 

“You have got only one try left, boy.” The guy in charge announced. 

Adrien was starting to feel the pressure. It would be terrible if he missed. The entire point of this was to make Marinette feel better, and if he could not get her the toy she wanted, then she would be sad again and he definitely did not want that. 

“Adrien?” He felt Marinette's hand on his shoulder. “Let me do this.” 

She spoke calmly enough, but there was a glint in her eyes. The same glint that she used to get while playing a video game, or while sketching an interesting design. The glint that said she knew what she was doing. 

So Adrien meekly handed her the baton (or the loop in this case). 

And sure enough, Marinette got it right on her first and last try. 

“Here's your prize, girl.” As soon as Marinette got her hands on the plushie, she embraced it tightly and buried her face into it. The sight filled Adrien’s heart with so much warmth and happiness that he felt an inexplicable desire to wrap his arms around her and hold her just as tightly. 

“Ahem.” 

Both of them swung around at the sound, only to find Alya and Nino standing in front of them. Alya was filming. 

“Care to explain?” Nino crossed his arms over his chest and asked with a smirk. 


End file.
